The Other DeVil
by pinkspiderwick
Summary: Elanna is the half-sister of Carlos and the step-daughter of Cruella but she is far from evil. When her and 4 other villan kids get the chance to go to Auradon Prep, how will her life change. Will she fall in love? Will she make friends? Or will it be ruined by the other kids stealing the magic wand?
1. chapter 1

**_I wrote this story originally on Wattpad_**

 ** _and I decided to write it on here._**

 ** _Please leave any comments on it._**

 ** _I do not own Disney descendants only my OC_**

I was in my room working on a bright blue dress. Growing up I learned how to make my own clothes because my step-mother only gave me either dark, leather, or fur clothes. I still have to wear them but only around her.

"ELANNA"

That would be my step-mother Cruella DeVille. My father brought me to the isle of the lost when I was 3. He married Cruella and had my half-brother Carlos. Carlos is the only good thing about living here. Cruella is abusive and I take the beatings to protect Carlos. It got worse when my father died and left us alone with her. I heard her footsteps getting closer so I quickly put the now finished dress in a chest with my other hidden things. I stood up as the door banged open to show Cruella.

"Get ready you ungrateful brat, we're heading to Maleficents."

"Ok cruel Ella"

"It's Cruella"

She slammed the door shut and I went over to look in my mirror. There was still a dark bruise around my eye from when Cruella hit me for fluffing her furs wrong. I tried to fix my tangled white blond hair and looked at my bright blue eyes. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a red leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black ankle boots, and a silver heart necklace that my mother gave me before she died.

 _flashback_

 _I looked at my mother and saw that once bright light in her eyes start to slowly fade away. She took my hand and handed me a silver heart necklace._

 _"As long as you wear this necklace, my heart will always be with you"_

 _Those where her final words before her eyes closed and she let out her last breath._

I shook my head and pushed back the painful memories of her death. After looking over my appearance one more time, I walked out of my room and followed Cruella to the run down castle where Maleficent resides. We walked up the steps and into a room with 3 other villains and their kids. There was the Evil Queen and her daughter Evie. The Evil Queen still only cared about looks and money and did her best to install those thoughts in her daughter's mind. Evie had long dark blue hair and always made sure she looked perfect. There was Jafar and his son Jay. Jafar had taught Jay all his tricks for stealing so he would have plenty of things to re-sell at his shop. Jay was tall with long black hair and muscles that would make Gaston jealous. Then there was Maleficent and her daughter Mal. Mal was practically a carbon copy of Maleficent. She had purple hair, green eyes, and a love for all things evil. Mal's main goal in life was to make her mother proud and she would do anything to achieve it. I saw Carlos in a corner and walked over to him. Carlos was the small one in the group. He was average height and lanky with black hair that had white tips. Carlos may be the smallest of our group but he was the smartest. He was the one that everyone came to for technology advice. The only thing is that thanks to Cruella he is completely terrified of dogs. Talk about ironic.

"What's going on C?"

"We're going to auradon. The Prince made some kind of proclamation for a few villan kids to have a second chance and Maleficent wants us tok steal the fairy godmothers wand."

My jaw dropped in shock but inside I was cheering. I always wanted to go to Auradon. I knew I didn't belong here and now was my chance to finally leave. Growing up I was always a nicer person than everyone else. Because of this I was made fun of and treated like a freak. Being nice wasn't the only thing different about me. Every time I found something that was more on the colorful side or some kind of fairytale book, I would snatch it before someone could burn it or see that I have it. Everything that I found is currently in my secret chest back in my room. I looked over to see Makeficent trying to open the 'safe' which is actually just a fridge.

"Queen help me, I can never figure this thing out."

The Evil Queen got up and easily opened the top door of the fridge. Maleficent reached in and pulled out a brown leather book.

"My spell book, it doesn't work here but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives."

The Evil Queen smiled

"Like it was yesterday."

Maleficent held out the book to Mal

"Now you will make your own memories."

She snatched the book back before Mal could take it

"By doing exactly as I tell you."

Everyone then started to leave to get packed. I practically ran to my room and threw open my chest. I took everything out of it and packed it in the biggest bag I could find. I quickly tookm off my clothes and put on one of my handmade dresses. I stuffed some blue flats in my purse and threw on some baggy clothes to hide my nice ones. I had just put the last thing in my bag when I heard the honking of a horn. I looked out the window to see a limo waiting outside. I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs to the limo. I threw my bag in the back and climbed in with Carlos following. Once everyone was in, the limo driver started to drive away. As we were leaving we could hear our parent telling us to bring back something for them. I looked out the window and smiled, my dream was finally coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and comment**

 **I do not own descendants!**

\--

As we drove away I saw Carlos and Jay start to grab candy and stuff their face, Evie was trying to put makeup on Mal, and Mal was pressing randomrandom buttons on a remote. Mal pressed a button and the window between the driver and us went down. We looked forward and saw that we were about to drive off a broken bridge. We all screamed and held onto each other waiting for the fall. When it didn't happen we saw that we were on a magic golden bridge. Mal turned around to the driver.

"Hey, did this little button open the magic barrier?"

"No this one opens the barrier, that one opens my garage, and this one"

He pressed an over head button that closed the window between him and us. Mal smirked and turned back around.

"Nasty, I like that guy."

We were getting closer to the end of the bridge and I thought it was time to change into my other clothes. As I was pulling off my baggy clothes to reveal my baby blue dress, Mal asked

"What are you doing? And what are you wearing?"

"Im wearing clothes, nice ones too. there was no way I was showing up in the clothes cruel Ella makes me wear."

"Its Cruella"

"Either way, I'm not going to dress like another villan kid"

"Well it doesn't matter what you wear as long as you help us steal the wand."

"There is no way I'm doing that, you know I'm good. I am and always will be. This is my one chance to live a normal life and I'm not giving that up."

I pull out my matching shoes and pull out my limited amount of makeup.

"Since when did you turn princess?"

" I've always been like this."

" I knew you were a goody two shoes but when did you turn against us?"

" Turn against you? All you've ever done is make fun of me and treat me like dirt. How am I the one turning against you?"

"Fine don't help us, but I hope you have fun becoming a slave when we take over."

"Better than being stuck with you and being evil."

You could feel the tension in the car the rest of the way. I had finally finished my hair and looked decent enough. I looked out the window at the passing trees and started to see the castle of Auradon Prep. There was a marching band there to greet us with students waving flags and cheering. We were finally parked in front of the school when someone came over to open the door. Of course when they open the door Jay and Carlos fall out fighting over some kind of towel. Me, Evil, and Mal step over them out of the limo.

"Guys, we have an audience"

We see a lady with her brown hair up in a bun wearing a blue dress with a long pink bow on the front. Behind her were two teens. One had long brown hair and was wearing a pink dress with a blue sweater. The other was the best looking guy I have ever seen. He had brown sugar colored hair that looked perfect, he had sharp facial features and eyes that sparkled. His smile white bright and kind and he was dressed in a school jascket with a white shirt.

After seeing the three people Jay and Carlos stopped fighting. The lady with the blue dress smiled.

"leave it like you found it, and by that I mean just leave it."

Both Jay and Carlos quickly got up and threw the stuff they grabbed back into the limo. After seeing the teen girl Jay put on a smile and decided it would be smart to flirt with her.

"Hello Foxy, the names Jay."

The girl just laughed at him and when he started to step back he slipped on something. When he got up there was a puddle of water under him.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep, I'm Fairy Godmother the headmistress."

My eyes widened, THE Fairy Godmother. Mal must have had the same idea.

"The Fairy Godmother? As in Bibity Bobity Boo?"

"Bibity Bobity you know it."

"Yeah, I always wondered how it felt for Cinderella when you appeared out if nowhere with that sparkly wand, and that warm smile, and that sparkly wand."

Real subtle Mal *note the sarcasm*

"That was a long time ago, and as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future."

The guy walked forward

"Its great to finally meet all of you, I'm Ben-"

"Prince Ben, soon to be king."

"This is Audrey-"

"Princess Audry, his girlfriend"

Of course he has a girlfriend. He's going to be king, and she's gorgeous, I wouldn't stand a chance. I was brought out of my thoughts by the Fairy Godmother.

"Ben and Audrey will show you around and I will see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut, but the library hours are 8 to 11 and as you know I have a thing about curfews."

She walked off leaving us with Ben and Audrey. Ben smiled and walked towards us to shake our hands.

" Its so good to finally meet you all."

He went over to shake Jays hand but Jay lightly punched him in the chest instead.

" This is a momentous occasion and one that I hope will go down in history."

He continued shaking our hands, then he got to me. Our eyes locked and it felt like no one else was there. Unfortunately we were broken out of our locked gaze by Mal.

"Or the day when you show 5 people where the bathrooms are."

He smiled and looked back at me.

"A little over the top?"

I smiled

"A bit."

"Well so much for my first impression."

We both laughed a little while Audrey moves back to Mal.

"Hey your Maleficents daughter right? You know I totally don't blame your mom for trying to kill my parents."

Oh shit

"My mom's Aurora, sleeping-"

"Beauty, yeah I've heard the name. And I totally don't blame your grandparents, for inviting everyone in the entire kingdom, except my mother, to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge."

"Totes."

They both gave a fake laugh and awkward sigh. The tension was getting thick when Ben decided too continue the tour. He was talking about the history of the castle when he clapped his hands and the statue of his father turned into his beastly form. I heard a familiar scream and saw that Carlos had jumped into Jays arms.

"Carlos don't worry, my fatherr had his statue morph from. man to beast to show that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?"

"Yeah mom won't let him on the couch."

"We both smiled and laughed a little."

We walked into the castle when Mal decided to ask

"So, do you guys have magic here in Auradon?"

"Yeah it exists but most of it is retired. Most of us are just ordinary mortals"

Mal scoffed at that

"Yeah, ordinary mortals who happen to be king and queens."

Audrey then butted in

"That's true, our royal blood goes back centuries."

They both shared another awkward laugh and sigh. Ben then turned his attention to a guy cooming down the stairs.

"Doug, Doug come down here. Guys this is Doug, he is going to be showing you your classes and where your dorms are."

Doug was a nerdy looking boy with slicked blond hair, a round face, and square glasses. And by looking at his uniform, you would know he is in the matching band.

"Oh that reminds me, we only have one empty girl room left so one of you will have to share with Audrey. Any volunteers?"

I rose my hand up immediately. There was no way I was going to share a room with Mal, and there was no way that Mal would share with Audrey so it seemed like a perfect fit.

"Ok Audrey will take you to show you your new room. And if anyone has any questions-"

"Ask Doug. Ok um, what was your name again?"

"Elanna"

"Well, follow me and I will show you our room."

I followed her, the whole time praying that things would work out.


End file.
